<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reesker Drabbles by ChameleonCircuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523435">Reesker Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit'>ChameleonCircuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, reesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles cross-posted from my tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Bekker/Sarah Reese, reesker - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reesker Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter tags: emotional hurt/comfort, fluff</p><p>https://hennwilson.tumblr.com/post/634468001576517632/home</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been too much all day, though Ava wasn’t entirely sure what ‘it’ was. All she knew was it was there constantly, making it hard to not snap at everyone who spoke to her, making it hard to not throw the soap across the room while she was scrubbing out. It was even there while she had lunch, forcing a smile as Natalie talked to her about God knows what. She wasn’t listening. She couldn’t listen. Every word was like nails down a chalkboard.</p><p>All day she had to remind herself to keep it together, to breathe, to smile, to not shut down completely.</p><p>She had half-moon dents in her palms from clenching her fists as she walked up the stairs to her apartment, barely resisting the urge to stomp on each one, annoyed that the lift was out of service for the third day in a row.</p><p>“Great timing,” Sarah called to her from the kitchen as she opened the front door. “Dinner’s almost ready.”</p><p>Ava closed the door behind her and let out a soft sigh as she leant against the cool wood behind her, letting her head thud against the door just a little too hard. She bit back against the threat of tears and let the smell of Sarah’s bolognese wash over her, familiar and soothing.</p><p>“Aves?”</p><p>She jumped at the sound of Sarah’s voice, right in front of her now instead of coming from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah?” She asked, forcing a smile as her eyes fluttered open.</p><p>Sarah didn’t say anything, she just gently took Ava’s bag from her shoulder before taking Ava’s hand in her own, leading her away from the hall and into their tiny living room.</p><p>“Sit, love,” she said quietly, pulling a chair out for Ava.</p><p>Ava complied, sinking into the chair, completely exhausted.</p><p>A genuine smile tugged at her lips as Sarah pressed a kiss to the side of her head and squeezed her shoulder before returning to the kitchen.</p><p>It had been too much all day. But here, at home with the woman she loved, it all seemed that little bit easier. Sarah’s voice wasn’t grating, her touch didn’t make her skin crawl. This was home, and as a glass of her favourite wine was placed in front of her, she smiled, genuine and true, meeting Sarah’s eyes with a small nod to let her know she was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>